Bleach one shots
by Zora U Prolece
Summary: Collection of my one shots regarding Bleach.
1. Lonely Happiness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

-----------------------------------------------

Zangetsu hates rain, and Ichigo knows it.  
But that doesn't stop the heavy drops to fall restlessly in empty town. The only times when the sky is perfect blue is when Ichigo is in his inner world. True, every victory brings a too short period of warm sun, but that's just not enough. At first, Zangetsu thought that Ichigo hates losing, therefore he vowed to lend the boy all his might so that none rain drop would fall. Alas, he was wrong. No matter how many victories or joyful moments spent with his friends, the sky was filled with grey clouds.  
Many years later he would understand, at the verge of a defeat he could not protect his shinigami from, what the boy really wanted.

* * *

Sode no Shirayuki has a stunning beauty, and no other quality.  
In the ever frozen palace, she is true ice queen without a heart. Rukia doesn't quite understand her zanpakutou spirit, nor does she suspect she ever will. But what she does understand is that is partially her fault. No. It is her fault. She was a coward who thought only about herself, and in the end it cost Kaien-dono his life. And it did not matter if everyone around forgave her, saying she did the right thing, Rukia knew the truth. That's why she would cry whenever there was a storm in the Serentei. It was a reminder of who she is and what she has done.  
From her throne the ice queen would freeze those tears before they left the girl's eyes, puzzled as to why would someone surrender to such needles emotions.

* * *

Senbonzakura spends his time in watching over a dead soul.  
He observed as once gentle boy grew into a powerful man. He never denied Byakuya his power. Many times was his beautiful forest of cherry trees destroyed by burning fires of sorrow. Just like Kuchiki heir, he hides his heart under the mask. He hides his broken, scattered in thousand pieces, heart under the layer of duty, pride and honor as hollow as himself. Byakuya also knows that the pieces will never be put together, and to avoid even more damage, he distances himself from everyone else, only hurting himself.  
And even though it's obvious that one day fires will destroy him completely, Senbonzakura keeps silent, watching over a dead soul.

* * *

Even though they had a chance to be happy, they threw it away for the sake of their promise to others, questioning themselves the difference between life and death.


	2. Inner Hollow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

What is a Hollow? It is a soul that died with regret, then later consumed with madness. At least that's what they told him. But in his case, however, it is a different story. Since he first entered his inner world, in attempt to learn his zanpakutou's name, he noticed a small dot of negative power. He ignored it, considering it unimportant. As the years went by, the dot became a bolt; the bolt grew even larger taking a shape of its owner. Now, it is as if he is looking at the inverted image of himself. Where he has steel grey eyes, long black hair, face of indifference and is fully clothed in his black shinigami clothes and white haori, his hollow has burning red eyes, short white hair, that ill grin over it's face, and the top of his loosely white robes open, exposing it's chest and the hole where it's heart should have been.  
It has no open intentions of taking over him, but its way is subtle. And while the shinigami has a short temper, but of course, doesn't let anyone know that, the demon is a most patient predator. Whatever he does, wherever he goes, whatever decision he makes, it is whispering in his ear, tempting him in the every step he makes. It made him close; afraid he might hurt someone by just existing.

"Don't forget that I'm here, Byakuya Kuchiki." The hollow speaks in his metallic voice, eyes flickering with amusement. "I will destroy everything you hold dear. Slowly. Painfully. I will make sure your heart finally scatters, like your zanpakutou, into thousand peaces before I take over you."

"How do you expect to break something that's already broken?" Asks a noble, his voice even, not even bothering to put some emotions in it. Not receiving an answer, he turns and leaves, while his hollow smiles menacingly behind his back.

Byakuya feels great deal of relief when Gin's blade pierces through his chest instead of Rukia's. However, it ends quickly, as he realizes the blow was fatal, and that it's not his or Senbonzakura's willpower that keeps him alive. He also realizes that, in his closing and not wanting to hurt Rukia, he hurt her more that he could imagine. His hollow's laughter rings in his ears, and in that moment he sees the truth that was in front of his eyes all along.


End file.
